Rewritten
by crimeofimagination
Summary: Power Rangers Megaforce didn't exactly touch on what happened in the rangers' personal lives, specifically Emma and Troy.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Goodall was a freshman at Harwood High School. She never was popular, but didn't care. Her best friend, Gia Moran, on the other hand, was the perfect picture of a popular and pretty girl. Emma never really was jealous, but rather supported her half-sister. Somehow, she had to thank Gia for all the times she saved Emma.

Emma, when she was 5 to 7, was bullied by so many people. Thinking it would never stop, there were many times where Emma would lock her door and stash the kitchen knife in her pocket. Even up until now, the marks from her suicide attempts are present on her left arm. Gia knew something was going on, so she hesitantly, over time, started to adapt to being Emma's 'bodyguard' and they grew to become best friends, then sisters.

But everything changed that day when Emma took out her camera and snapped a shot of Creepox. Surprisingly, she was teleported somehow, and landed on a rock solid floor of what seemed like an underground chamber or a bomb shelter. The girl swore she could imagine Noah Carver's mind being blown to bits by the advanced technology.

The worst part, however, was the fact that her mom was standing right next to her when she got there.

"Mom?" Emma said weakly as she tried to get up.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"What are you doing here- where am I?"

"Welcome, Emma Goodall. I'm Gosei, the ancient guardian of Earth." Gosei boomed as he hung off the wall.

"Emma, your mother wanted you to come here. Actually," Gosei said. "I wanted all 5 of you to come here. Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Jake Holling, Troy Burrows and Emma Goodall. Welcome to the Command Center. You are here for a very special reason."

"My name is Kimberly Anne Hart," Kim said in between. "As you should know, I'm Emma's mother. I'll be here to help you along with Gosei here."

"Uh, Go-say," Troy said. "Why are we here?"

"You are here because I have chosen you 5 to do a very important job. You are now Power Rangers."

"Power What's?!" The quintet screamed.

"Kids, you are the 20thgeneration of Power Rangers. I was the Pink Ranger in the 1stgeneration. I will be giving you morphers and telling you you're colors."

"Gosei," Emma said. "How come we were chosen to be rangers?"

"Because, Emma, you all are the children of the past rangers!"

"What?!"

"Don't worry; you'll know what I mean. There's a Ranger Reunion in a few weeks. I want all of you to go."

"Alright," Kim said. "Here are your colors. Troy, you are the Red Ranger. Emma, you are the Pink Ranger. Gia, you are the Purple Ranger. Noah, you are the Blue Ranger. Jake, you are the Black Ranger. Got it?" The five teens nodded vigorously.

"Rangers," Gosei said. "Try to morph." They wasted no time.

"It's morphing time! Go go Megaforce!"

"Megaforce Red!"

"Megaforce Blue!"

"Megaforce Black!"

"Megaforce Pink!"

"Megaforce Purple!"

"Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!" Troy yelled.

"Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!" Emma yelled.

"Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black!" Jake yelled.

"Call of the Crane! Megaforce Purple!" Gia yelled.

"Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue!" Noah yelled.

"Earth Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Megaforce!"

"Good," said Kimberly. "Now I am detecting a disturbance at the Harwood Mall. Now watch me morph. Megaforce Yellow! Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!"

"Rangers… and Kimberly, go to the scene!"

"Yes Gosei!" The group ran to the scene and were surprised by what they saw. Instead of a monster like in Emma's photo, they saw a Ranger.

They saw the Green Megaforce Ranger.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap from Chapter 1:_

 _The group ran to the scene and were surprised by what they saw. Instead of a monster like in Emma's photo, they saw a Ranger._

 _They saw the Green Megaforce Ranger._

Kimberly remembered something like this. Basically, she knew what would happen next. As if she could tell the future, right on cue, the mystery ranger spoke.

"Rangers, you will die of your kind!" His voice… it was familiar.

Kimberly knew something was wrong. She hoped this wouldn't end badly. Her daughter was in jeopardy now. Without realizing it, she figured the next second she was charging at the phony. He knew her motives. One by one, each signature Kim move was blocked by a certain style which she couldn't exactly put her finger on. She knew he wasn't a new ranger, it was a revived one.

Immediately, the fight was one on one and going too fast. The others stood in awe as Emma watched her secretive mother go from left to right to up and down. Kimberly took her daughter's mega blaster when she got close enough and shot him in the face. Obviously, he was shocked from it momentarily, and the old rangers re-engaged in their most interesting battle. At least they thought he was an old ranger.

Emma couldn't take the suspense anymore. Wanting to know who he was out of blind fury, she snatched her gun back and again shot him. He was sent back a step and the others quietly cheered. He got back up and growled.

"Who are you rangers?" He snarled.

"We are the 20thgeneration of Power Rangers. Call us Power Rangers Megaforce, if you would please," Kim said calmly with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, how about I call you the Mega Losers?"

"Kids, he's under a spell. No true ranger would act this way."

"No duhr," Jake said, annoyed.

"When I count to 3, we charge at him and threaten him until he spills his name," Kim said.

"Yeah, or, we just ask him," Emma said like a know-it-all.

"Fine, we do it your way."

"Hey!" Emma yelled.

"What?!"

"What's your name?"

"Call me…"

"Oh just freaking say it already!" Jake hollered.

"Way to be nice, Jake."

"I'm working on it."

"The name's Conner McNight! There, I said it, now let's make this battle a little interesting. Super Megaforce Power! Ultra Key, Samurai!" He transformed into a giant version of the green ranger and laughed.

"Weell that explains everything. The tackiness, sloppy posture… of course it was Conner!" Kim said with delight.

"Rangers," Gosei boomed out of nowhere. "You must use these keys-" One key of the ranger's corresponding colors was given to each ranger.

"-and defeat the following intruders. Good luck."

"Yes, Go-say," Troy said.

"It's Gosei." The voice disappeared and the rangers were as clueless as could be.

"What are these things? They look like miniature Barbie dolls," Gia said. Jake laughed to make it seem like he was interested.

"Guys, enough fooling around. We have to defeat this guy," Troy boomed glumly.

"Someone's a party pooper," Jake whispered to Noah.

"No! Don't destroy him! If he's one of us, maybe he can become our ally, like what happened when I was a star."

"Okay, then. Let's get to it! Ultra Key!" Troy yelled. The others joined in.

"Samurai! Go go Samurai!"

"Oh! I like this color," Jake said. He was also wearing a green suit.

"Oops," Kim said. "You've got the wrong keys. Here they are."

"Ultra Key! Samurai!" Jake said, turning into a Black Samurai.

"Aw man!"

"Enough chit-chat!" Conner said. "Let's get to work!"

"Rangers, form the Megazord! We can't spare any time now," Gosei said.

"Megaforce Power, Gosei Great Megazord!" It was now the rangers… and Kimberly against the evil Green. They charged at each other, the Megazord holding onto Conner's hands as he did the same. They wrestled until the lego robot needed rest.

"Guys," Emma said. "We're Samurai Rangers, right?"

"Yeah."

"So if we are Samurai and this is Megaforce, we should form the Samurai Megazord to get stronger."

"Good idea!"

"Samurai Megazord, We are United!"

"Now let's get to it," Kim said. Throwing a punch to the left and a kick to the right, the rangers got Conner to momentarily become unstable. That gave Noah just enough time to do his magic.

"Noah, go!" The rangers chorused.

"Alright, I'll form the Samurai Battlewing and shoot him in the center where his power is located. He should black out, letting us take him to the Command Center for research."

"Go then!" Noah took out the Battlewing disc, a combination of the Swordfish, Beetle and Tiger Folding Zords and yelled the name of the machine he was commanding.

"Samurai Battlewing, we are united!" He waited for some time before Conner ran up to him to attack. Looking for the perfect chance to shoot him square in the chest, his head 'dinged' when it saw an open spot to shoot. He tried and it worked, obviously because he's Noah.

"Mega Rangers," Kimberly said jollily. "That's a Mega Win." Conner was taken to the Command Center where he was put up for questioning. It spilled. Every little detail.

And the funny thing was, Gosei knew about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the support! **Quick question for all of my fellow writers on here: how do you get polls to work and show up?**

* * *

Recap from Chapter 2:

" _Mega Rangers," Kimberly said jollily. "That's a Mega Win." Conner was taken to the Command Center where he was put up for questioning. It spilled. Every little detail._

 _And the funny thing was, Gosei knew about it._

"Conner, my name is-"

"Kimberly Ann Hart, first pink ranger, Tommy's girlfriend, he just won't cut the crap out of talking about you! It's insane!"

"Well that's nice to know," she muttered.

"Anyway," Gia said. "Let's get to work."

"Conner McKnight, from what I am told, you are the Red Dino Ranger. Explain."

"Well, why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I think someone familiar named Dr. O will just have to know about it himself."

"Alright, alright. I am the Red Dino Ranger and I own the Red Dino Gem. My best friends who are the blue and yellow Dino Rangers are Kira and Ethan. Don't tell this to anybody, but I had and still have a crush on Kira. She and I would hang out together all the time. But one day, Dr. O to us and told me what happened that made us Power Rangers. Later, Dr. O became the Black Dino Ranger and after that, Trent became the White Dino Ranger with the power of camouflage."

"Alright then, who were you mainly fighting? Basically, which monster was your biggest worry?"

"That's easy. Mesogog, hands down."

"Explain him."

"He was actually Trent's adopted father. Although it took us a lot of work, Trent was able to save him. It was hard on him, but he was cool afterwards. Bot did he look funny in that costume."

"So are you saying his mind was being controlled?"

"Half of that and half of him wanting to do it."

"Alrighty," Noah said.

"Now tell us, why are you the Green Megaforce Ranger?"

"After the Dino Rangers dispersed, we weren't that popular; at least I wasn't. I asked Dr. O to get something to happen that would make me get a lot more attention, but he repeatedly declined saying my time was up and he had to get ready for something. I don't know if it was because I was either bugging him or he was really correct."

"So how'd you get your hands on the Green Morpher?"

"Actually," Gosei interrupted. "I can answer that question for Conner."

"Really?" Emma asked as she looked to Troy to see him being the only one looking at her.

"Yes, Emma. Conner came in here and started breaking all the gizmos here and there-"

"Was not! Emma, don't listen to him! I came in here and Gosei gave me the key, but he was really rude-"

"Both of you shut up!" Emma screamed. She looked to Tensou who was hanging his head low in the corner. She slowly walked over to the smaller version of R2-D2. Getting on one knee, she slowly lifted up Tensou's, er… chin.

"Tensou? You okay?"

"I would like to say something."

"Go ahead, little guy."

"They both are wrong. I was actually watching the whole scene from the corner. Gosei was asleep and right when I was about to come out of the other room to do something, I heard footsteps. I thought it was one of you guys coming down to get an item dropped here, but I stopped when I saw a boy in a red hoodie. Conner was sneaking in here and opened the glass cabinet on the side and stole the Green Megaforce Key and Morpher then ran off."

"Is this true, boys?" Emma raised an eyebrow as she stood up and looked at Conner and Gosei.

"Yes, ma'am," they both said quietly.

"Alright then. Noah, hand me the serum. All evidence must go."

"I don't think that would be necessary," someone said as they walked down from the steps in the back of the Command Center. Kim gasped and held her clipboard to her chest as her eyes widened. Here he came; she was shocked.

Tommy Oliver stepped down from the last step and smiled at Kimberly, outstretching his hands for a hug. Kimberly smiled as she returned it. Emma smiled and then frowned. Could this be her dad? Troy noticed this and put his arms around her.

"You okay? You seem cold."

"I'm fine, Troy. It's just that, mh…"She was cut off as he put his arms all the way around her to bring her into a hug. Kimberly wouldn't care if Emma hung out with boys… it didn't matter if her daughter was the guardian of Earth. Emma buried her face into his warm chest and snuggled even more. He was so sweet.

He liked her. But being taught to only be disciplined and polite, he didn't act as if he was interested. But deep down, everyday he just wanted to tell her. She was so sweet, pretty, fragile, he didn't know what he would do if she was shattered. Might as well kill himself. That's why he wanted to keep her safe with him. He had to admit it. Troy Burrows had a crush on Emma Goodall.

Conner smiled as he gave Troy a thumbs up and his thoughts drifted to Kira. Her hair, she was just so pretty. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts and grunted as he felt Dr. O punch him in the arm.

"I know you're obnoxious, but do something as stupid and careless as this? When we get home, I am hard as god going to murder you."

"Tommy…" Kim said sweetly as he turned around and his face softened. He came up to her and kissed her forehead. Emma giggled in Troy's chest as she wrapped her hands around him. The others joined in and the duo glared at them. Gosei interrupted once more.

"So this is the Tommy Oliver that Mentor Zordon told me about."

"So you are Gosei as I'm told. That's a great name for a tiki head."

"Boy, I…"

"Hey, don't start an argument. This is probably the only time that we'll all get to see each other in a long time, so why not savor the moment?" Gia said as everyone exchanged "yeahs" and "sures". Jake wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"Well, then. Tell me your names, kids."

"Troy."

"Emma," Troy smiled as he looked down and saw Emma laying on him.

"Gia."

"Jake."

"Noah."

"Conner."

"I know who you are, stupid." Conner glared as Tommy sneered.

"Well then," Tommy continued. "Do your parents know you are Power Rangers?" Everyone said 'no' except for Emma. A distinctive 'yes' was heard.

"Oh really?" Tommy said as he raised an eyebrow and walked over to Emma. Getting a bit worried, Troy held her tighter as she held her head closer to him. "Yes," she whispered.

"Well then!" He yelled, making the duo jump. "Who are they? I'm sure they'll know the amazing Tommy Oliver! Ha-ha-ha!"

Emma did nothing but point to the person behind him. His eyes widened as he turned around and saw Kim just looking at him. He stormed up to her and just kissed her hard as she moaned. He let go and she looked at him once more. He spoke.

"We had a daughter and you never told me."

"We didn't."

"What?! So you're married?!"

"I'm single, you know."

"So some guy did you?!"

"No, no. Kids, step outside. Troy, Emma stay here. Conner, go with Gia, Jake and Noah."

"Emma, did Kim ever mention to you about me?"

"You don't ring a bell."

"So is it true? You don't know you're father and he could be some piece of crap off the street?!"

"Tommy! That is it! Sit down and listen! Kids, sit there." Troy guided Emma to the other side of the room opposite from the older rangers. Emma struggled to sit down as Troy helped her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in exhaust as he held her close. He didn't know what he would do if she was shattered. Might as well kill himself. He snapped out of his thoughts as Kim began. He looked down to Emma who looked, almost… scared.

This wasn't going to be so good.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap from Chapter 3:

 _"So is it true? You don't know you're father and he could be some piece of crap off the street?!"_

 _"Tommy! That is it! Sit down and listen! Kids, sit there." Troy guided Emma to the other side of the room opposite from the older rangers. Emma struggled to sit down as Troy helped her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in exhaust as he held her close. He didn't know what he would do if she was shattered. Might as well kill himself. He snapped out of his thoughts as Kim began. He looked down to Emma who looked, almost… scared._

 _This wasn't going to be so good._

Kim hitched a breath before she looked to Tommy, who was standing near her. He was definitely irritated.

"Well, go on, no?"

"So right after I moved to Florida, I heard you hooked up with Kat. She started spreading rumors that you guys were married, you did her, she had a baby, you all forgot about me. I felt terrible, Trini dead, Jason and Zack missing after signing up for boot camp, Kat abusing me. Worst of all, you were gone. I wanted to do something to get rid of my anger and hurt. I decided to marry Emma's father, Rodney. Emma came in to the story, and things didn't work out after that once I told him why I was training Emma so much. To become a ranger, that is."

Emma jumped.

Troy looked down to meet her brown doe eyes. She faced Tommy and got up.

"You were with my mom." Her voice was almost silent. Tommy noticed her embarrassment when she shut her eyes and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I was. I still want to be."

"Tommy!" He turned around to see a disgusted but shy Kim. He suddenly got down on a knee and held her hand in his muscular palms.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, will you… marry me?" Emma gasped and got on her knees.

"Emma," Tommy started. "Why are you panicking? You're not the one being proposed to."

"Troy." Emma held her sides as Troy came to her side. She looked up to him and smiled. He smiled back. "What?" he said in curiosity. Kim smiled and looked back to Tommy.

"Yes, I will Tommy Oliver. I will marry you." Emma grinned at the couple and looked back to the Red Ranger.

"I have a dad." Troy grinned back and the duo quietly crept out to leave the retired rangers in privacy. Emma laughed right when they got outside and fell on the grass. Troy suddenly fell down next to her and laughed with her.

"I don't remember my mom," he finally said. Emma stopped smiling and looked to him. He sat up and she followed.

"She died when I was five. I barely remember her face, but somehow when I see you, I see her. I don't know why, but it just makes me feel so warm inside and more comfortable around you than other people." Emma scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she stroked his shoulder.

"Oh, Troy. You never told me about this. But, you can always talk to me; I'm here for you all the time. But at the moment, I need your help more than you'd ever need mine."

"And why's that?"

"I want to know about having a dad." Emma grinned and Troy slung his arm on her shoulder.

"There's a lot to know."


	5. Chapter 5

Recap from Chapter 4:

 _"But at the moment, I need your help more than you'd ever need mine."_

 _"And why's that?"_

 _"I want to know about having a dad." Emma grinned and Troy slung his arm on her shoulder._

 _"There's a lot to know."_

Tommy couldn't believe it. Kimberly and he were getting married.

"I've been waiting for this forever!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Tommy scooped up Kim as she laughed. He brought her down, and they wasted a full 10 minutes of their life kissing until they couldn't take it anymore. Meanwhile, Troy was describing to Emma the perks of having a dad.

"Well, there's the fact you have a shoulder to rest on. He'll always be there to do your homework." Emma giggled. Troy laughed to himself.

"He loves to be adventurous. He'll take you everywhere."

"Well, Tommy is the first Green Ranger, also Black, Red, White… I'm sure he'll do something to help you."

"With what? I'm Mr. Perfect!"

"Stop being tacky!" Emma smiled. "No, I'm Ms. Perfect. You're Mr. Clumsy. He'll help you with being the Red."

"Oh yeah, right…" Troy slowly caught hold of her waist and dropped her off the bench. She let out an 'Ow' then moved the hair out of her face.

"What was that for?"

"I'm not clumsy!"

"Yeah right!" Emma had to stifle between giggles as Troy landed next to her. He got up and pulled her up to stand, but she accidentally came a bit close to him. They looked down, then next thing they knew, they were staring right at each other. Of course, as Power Rangers goes, the moment was ruined. Gia, Jake, Noah and Conner stepped into the picture, letting a groan escape the duo's mouths.

Emma let go slowly and swore both she and Troy felt a bit sad when they weren't interlocked anymore.

"Hey guys! …What were you both doing?" Gia said with a huge smirk as Jake slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"N-nothing," Emma stammered. She looked to the ground in embarrassment. Troy smiled.

"I was telling Emma the perks of having a dad and she got carried away…"

"Was not!" Emma frowned and Gia chuckled as she saw her best friend try to catch the Red Ranger.

Something would spark.

It had to.

Conner realized none of them looking his way and slowly walked backwards, making sure his footsteps weren't heard. Successfully, he wasn't within reach and ran off to the cave.

It had been two hours since the rangers had started looking for Conner. They looked in the park, the school, even the local pizzeria! But as Power Rangers goes, they didn't check the one obvious place in which the audience knew that he just had to go… the cave.

Gia realized something was wrong and called the search to an end as she walked back to the cave. What she found in there, it changed everything.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gia realized something was wrong and called the search to an end as she walked back to the cave. What she found in there, it changed everything._

The place was a mess! Cords and wires were scattered out everywhere and Gosei and Tensou had been disconnected. It was as if they had made a Megaforce version of the Mighty Morphin' movie! Worst of all, all of the Green Ranger keys were gone!

"Guys, meet me at the Command Center. Now!" Emma and Troy nodded to each other and ran back to the cave, hoping she meant some good news. To their disapproval, they were wrong.

"What happened?" Emma asked innocently and Troy just gaped at his surroundings.

"Conner," Troy whispered to Emma. She nodded.

"We have to find that little bitch. Where's Jake?" Gia commanded

"With Noah," Troy replied.

"Oh wow, that helps so much. Okay then, let me make it clearer. Where's Noah?" Gia was annoyed.

"With Jake," Emma teased. Gia frowned as the duo giggled.

"For once, our morphers are actually helpful." She held the morpher to her mouth.

"Find Noah and Jake." No response.

"What happened?"

"Probably because that little rascal cut out all power connecting to Gosei, until then, these don't work."

"Which means we don't have our powers!" Troy said hopelessly. Emma looked to both of them and turned to run out.

"Follow me! They must be on Blue Hill Ridge!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Gia, remember when we were enemies and I had to use my wilderness skills to track down the boys?"

"Emma, I get it. You're smart, I'm not."

"Not that, but I may be able to configure a trail in which they walked. I overheard something come from the top of the woods, near the hill ridge, so I'm guessing it was them. C'mon, if we hurry, we may be able to find them and Gia can tell Jake that he can't morph because that's what I'm guessing has her conflicted."

"Woah," the duo muttered.

"Let's go then," Troy sighed and the duo followed Emma, who seemed as if she was never going to stop running.

Well, she did, to their liking, but at the wrong spot.

"Why're we here?" Troy asked her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look over there," Emma whispered and pointed to the ocean horizon. "Be quiet, I think it's Conner. He's carrying something." She pulled out her camera and brought the lens to her eye. She zoomed in, and sure enough, it was Conner.

"He's carrying a sack, probably with all the Green Ranger Keys. If Gia creates a ground barrier, Troy and I can start a tornado to transport him here. It's a little risky without Noah's water powers, but it's our only chance to morph with Jake."

"Emma, that's a great idea," someone else said. The trio turned to see Noah and Jake.

"Well this changes everything," Emma muttered. She and Troy exchanged glances.

"Jake, I have something to tell you," Gia stated. "And you're not going to be happy."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Jake, I have something to tell you," Gia stated. "And you're not going to be happy."_

Emma and Troy exchanged looks as the others started to do all in their power to comfort Jake.

"What do you mean he took my ranger keys?!" Jake screamed and Gia slapped him on his back.

"Don't you ever yell at me like that!" Gia scolded and Jake backed away in defeat.

"Guys," Noah interrupted. "If we want Conner to stay near us, we have to stay quiet. Now Emma, are you able to change the attack plan? I'm here, so you can switch some things up."

"Alright… maybe Noah can combine his Water Power with Troy's Twistornado to create the Tsunami power, while Gia still keeps the barrier. I'll just use my Comprethunder power to send it directly at Conner."

"Perfect," the rest of them said. Jake just sat there, pouting. Gia squatted down and gave him a smile. He smiled back, thinking she was going to comfort him. Instead, she frowned and pulled him up by his collar.

"We need you," Gia said to Jake. "As a distraction."

"Why do I always have to be the Test Monkey?" Jake whined and Gia just shut him up by kissing him.

"Now will you do it?"

"For anything!" The others laughed and stopped when they realized Conner was walking away. Emma nodded to the others and they got in their respective spots, Jake walking up to Conner in a costume.

"Hello there, young boy! Mah name's Farmer Joe…y! Wouldya be interested in buyin' some pohtaytoes?"

"Jake, I know it's you. Nobody else on the face of this earth could have an accent as bad as you." Gia slapped her forehead in embarrassment. Jake took off the costume and tackled Conner, snatching the ranger keys. He morphed into the Black Ranger, then the Green Super Megaforce Ranger.

Orion came out of nowhere and the others were surprised at his entrance.

"Orion," Troy said. "It's been so long since we've seen you. Where were you?"

"My planet's government is finally in balance now that I've found out everyone is safe."

"Well, that's good."

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but my time is up."

"Orion…"

"Troy I think it's best we let him go. We're capable of destroying Vrak on our own." Noah waited for his answer.

He sighed. "Fine, but remember to come when we call you."

"Definitely." Orion ran away, and the others were screaming Troy's name as he drifted off into memories. Conner was just about to escape when Troy combined his Twistornado and Noah's Water power, and Emma transported the Tsunami towards the target.

The attack wasn't easy, but it wasn't too rough on Conner. He struggled to get up, and Jake took the bag of keys away from his grasp, laughing as he did so. Conner laughed along evilly, the others not knowing why.

Conner pulled out his blaster and aimed at Jake.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Updating chapters a bit faster now. Read and review._**

 _The attack wasn't easy, but it wasn't too rough on Conner. He struggled to get up, and Jake took the bag of keys away from his grasp, laughing as he did so. Conner laughed along evilly, the others not knowing why._

 _Conner pulled out his blaster and aimed at Jake._

Gia shot Conner with her ray gun, sending the blaster out of his reach. He shook as he stood up, and grabbed Jake's throat, not having the strength to crush it. Jake smiled in satisfaction, and he lightly pushed him down. Gia took the second blaster and shot an outline of the ground around him so the concrete cracked and fell down.

Noah, Troy, and Emma stood there in awe at the scene unfolding in front of them. Emma took out her morpher, and used the Comprethunder card to send a bolt of electricity underground to the spot where Conner was. It was a small hit, not killing him, neither sparing.

"Conner, why don't we give you a small timeout for what you've done?" Gia cooed mockingly. Emma caught on.

"Yeah, maybe Gosei could be a little understanding and just wait a few days before killing you instead of knocking your head off that second." Conner, seeming as if he was mortified, backed away in defeat, and the quintet guided him to the torn down command center.

Troy used his Samuraizer after turning into the Red Samurai to draw the heal symbol. Everything turned back to normal, and Gosei regained consciousness along with Tensou.

"Conner," Gosei boomed. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Yeah, I've found a way to disarm the dumbest tiki head in the world." Tensou sent a bolt of electricity through him for talking back. Conner was pushed back a bit, and the rangers' morphers went off. Conner was chained up in a corner of the command center.

Emma realized there was a faint sound of shrieks coming from the plaza. She ran ahead of Troy and saw a monster terrorizing the citizens of Harwood County. Emma looked a little closer.

Something was off.

There was the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger staring back at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma walked closer to the other ranger, carelessly punching other Loogies without taking her eyes off the mysterious stranger. The others tried to warn Emma as she threw away the comments. Conner didn't show up surprisingly like he usually did, so that decreased the danger of the fact that Emma was a few feet away from either succeeding at meeting the other one, or to die in their clutches.

The person in front of her held her hand out in a manner that looked like she was reaching out to shake Emma's hand. Emma did with a bit of hesitation trying to hold her outstretched hand back.

The others were having an internal commotion as they realized Emma was about to do something so dangerous – the only reason being that the new ranger could be just like Conner.

Nevertheless, the fear slipped away as they saw Emma gladly shaking their hand without getting any part dislocated.

"Hey, I'm Kira!"

"Kira… you're the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger!"

"Yeah, came here all the way from Angel Grove for the convention later today. I ran into these weird looking minions… I remember the old days when I was the only girl on the main team."

"Anyway, were you also trying to find Conner?"

"Not really… I was more worried about Dr. O."

"Well, he is getting married."

"Wha…?"

"Yeah, he's mentioned Kimberly Hart, right?"

"Like he can't stop babbling about her! It's dangerously annoying!" Kira took off her helmet to expose a face that made the jealousy in Emma rise. Emma took off her helmet, too.

"Looks like she's negotiating," Jake said.

"She's doing a pretty good job," Noah and Gia simultaneously said. They were all caught off guard when Emma signaled them over to meet Kira from behind the bush they were hiding in.

They half-skipped towards the duo and one-by-one shook her hand. Another two rangers who were hiding like the other four popped up from a bush behind Kira.

"These two are my other buddies from the team. Emma, guys, meet Ethan and Trent." The Megaforce rangers smiled. Ethan seemed a bit occupied with a contraption in his hands.

"What're you doing now, Ethan?" Kira asked annoyed.

"I'm picking up a high level of toxins."

"Oh, those are from the monsters that we've already taken care of," Troy interrupted.

"Then we're good."

"Hey, Kira, being the only girl on the Dino Thunder team must be pretty sweet, right?" Gia asked.

"Not cool, annoying more so. Having to deal with a bunch of senseless losers and an in-love guardian is so stupid and slows me down 24/7."

"Tell me about it!" Gia and Kira walked ahead of the others to the Command Center. Emma smiled and shook her head. It seemed she was now the only female ranger of the group in that spot. The two Dino Thunder rangers seemed scared of her, so Ethan poked her arm, and then Trent poked her elbow.

"What the heck are you both doing?" Emma asked defensively.

"Just seeing if future time female rangers are still as despicable as they were in the past." Emma slapped them both. They retreated in utter fear of the pink ranger. Emma high-fived the Megaforce team. She walked back to the Command Center by herself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kira, Trent and Ethan, it is my pleasure to welcome you here to the Command Center."

"It's a big rock," Trent said. "How can this feel welcoming?" Kira slapped him.

"Be nice and sensible!"

Conner immediately saw Kira and his face became as red as a strawberry. She saw him chained up in the corner and rushed to unchain him, and she slapped him too.

"The heck was that for?!"

"Next time, don't do something as stupid as running away like that!" She pulled him up easily, and he stared in awe. Emma chuckled as he whispered to her that was why she stole his heart.

"Kids, you should really get ready for the convention this evening. Remember to stay in your ranger suits without your helmets." They all nodded.

-Later that evening at Ranger Convention-

Emma smiled and awed at the huge auditorium with the stage covered in instruments. She was the last one to be there because of Gia keeping her back to help her with some school work. Then, Gia ran off ahead of Emma and ditched her.

They immediately closed the doors behind her and escorted her to a large table where every ranger sat at. It was shaped in a way that everyone could listen to what everyone said – even if they were on total opposite sides. Of course, there weren't some rangers there because of other reasons. Everyone knew what happened to Trini, so nobody discussed it.

Gia, like usual, was chosen to do the biggest job- say the toast. She stood up on the table and tapped her glass with a spoon.

"Dear fellow rangers, I want to thank you on behalf of the ranger family for attending the gathering tonight. I'm Gia, the Yellow Ranger of the newest ranger team – Megaforce." Everyone applauded at the sound of the newest successful team.

"Unfortunately, some of us couldn't be able to come due to reasons which upset us all. But let's leave the sadness behind and go straight to congratulating some of us! I want to say congrats to our new couples – Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart, Mia Watanabe and Jayden Shiba, and Emily Pirtle and Mike David Jr!" The rangers screamed and roared.

"So let's begin tonight and have some fun!" The crowd went wild again.

For the next two hours, things went normally as planned. Then something went off between some of the Megaforce Rangers. The rangers had gotten quiet so the Megaforce Rangers could share their most bold memories. It was Gia's turn.

"My best memory was when Emma sang. Say, Emma, why don't you go up on stage right now?"

The other rangers started to cheer her on. All Emma could do was refuse. Gia finally gave in when Emma was becoming a bit tensed.

"The day we fought Dizchord, Emma and Troy came up with a plan to make her sing to fight fire with fire. Emma did, but I still think she could've done better."

The crowd oohed as Emma shot up from picking at her food in stress.

"I said that it wasn't your best, just like your fighting, that's all." The crowd oohed louder. Emma stood up.

"What did you just say?" she said loudly.


End file.
